


At Any Price

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	At Any Price

"You agreed, Father," Scorpius pouted. 

"I did no such thing," Draco sniffed. 

"You said if I caught the snitch-beating Al Potter, might I remind you-you'd buy me a brand new broom." Scorpius crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at his father unflinchingly.

"I didn't promise you a custom-made rosewood broom with mother-of-pearl inlay and sterling silver accents."

"You would deny your son the best broom to save a few Galleons?" Scorpius smirked. Draco was occasionally surprised how much the boy reminded him of Lucius. 

"Money is no object." Draco looked pointedly at his manicured nails. 

~*~

"I deserve the best, Father." 

"Of course you do. You are a Malfoy. But I doubt it will impress her, Scorpius," Draco said quietly.

"What?" The boy paled slightly.

" _Rose_ wood for _Rose_ Weasley." 

"You don't approve." It wasn't a question.

"I don't approve of your dishonesty." Scorpius raised a brow. "With _me_. Dishonesty with me. You need a better plan than a flashy broom to win the girl." 

Scorpius grinned. "Really, Father?" Draco nodded.

Maybe Scorpius was not that much like Lucius after all. Draco found he was more than willing to pay any price to keep him that way.


End file.
